Various conventional approaches for increasing IPC (Instruction per cycle) crack instructions into a simpler set of unit of operations (Uops). However, although these approaches crack the instructions into Uops, the cracking is generally static, based on instruction opcodes, and not directed towards efficient use of the hardware, in particular the issue queues. Therefore, the issues queues can suffer in performance and issue bandwidth.